It's Still Not Over!: Return To The Barnyard
by rocker95
Summary: For celebration of getting rid of long problems, the barnyard takes a trip to King's Island, but also needs to watch over a faultline in the barnyard. Genres unspecified.
1. Chapter 1

BACK AT THE BARNYARD: THE NEW BEGINNINGS, SEASON THR3E

EPISODE I

IT'S STILL NOT OVER!: RETURN TO THE BARNYARD

Chapter 1

DEAR READERS,

We feel like we've once been forgotten. It is okay though. Right on the brink of our end, you've brought us back. You helped us know it's still not over and that BARNYARD IS FOREVER! Thanks for everyone letting us live on.

Love,

The Barnyard

2016.

It was a day to remember. The first time in forever DJ didn't feel imprisoned. Only a week ago, extremes were taken. It was not like DJ to throw himself at women, but it happened. The torture and gunshots were also forgiven. All was in the past. The only real thing after her marriage to Miller that he wished was granted and his final wish for her was also granted. The wish was for her to live her live with Miller, and I think we all can agree that that wish is granted.

There were visitors. Keena, Mr. Rocker and Belladonna were there.

At dusk, DJ and Rosey were watching the 1996 film, Volcano with Tommy Lee Jones in it.

It was at the part where the lava pushed the blockade walls against the fire trucks.

"What if this crap happened?" asked Rosey.

"I would probably do the same thing, except use heavier vehicles with those walls around the vehicles." said DJ.

"Wouldn't that be extreme?" asked Rosey.

"Not against that." said DJ.

"You just love to keep us safe." said Rosey.

"You guys are my life." said DJ.

Otis came in the room.

"What is this?" asked Otis.

"A scary movie." said DJ.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" he ran away screaming.

"This isn't scary." said Rosey.

"I just think it's funny when he runs away screaming." said DJ. "Don't you want alone time."

"You know I do." said Rosey.

Roof.

Keena, now tired of fame, was looking at a picture of her girlfriend from the 70s and had flashbacks.

2000.

It was Keena and Nya's underwater hometown. The two were on the roof when a big earthquake struck.

A female figure with a brown and black hooded robe with evil red eye designs on the cape jumped onto the roof and put her hood down.

She was a black shark with reddish-hot pinkish hair. Her eyes were red and she had a sinister grin.

"Hello, girls." she said with an evil tone.

"Dharma..." said Keena.

"That's right. Dharma Blacque." said the shark. "Except... Dharma doesn't sound scary... Call me Blacque."

"How could you turn evil?" asked Keena.

Dharma laughed.

"Girl, I've always been evil!" she laughed. "I just attended your school! But, here's the fun part." she said and stabbed Nya with her tail.

"Nya!" screamed Keena.

An earthquake struck, knocking Keena and Dharma off their feet and Dharma fell into the fault.

Keena hurried to Nya.

"Nya, please don't leave me!" cried Keena. "Please, baby, stay with me!"

"Keena..." said Nya. "Stay good for me... But make them pay..."

It was 2016 again. Keena's eyes filled up full of tears in sorrow.  
> <p>


	2. Eruption Preparation

Chapter 2: Eruption Preparation

DJ walked up to Ben's hill where Ben was sitting.

"Do you ever get scared up here?" DJ asked.

"DJ... Long time since you've been up here." said Ben.

"As you know, things have been chaotic." said DJ. "I think it's over though. We could always be wrong though, right? Strange that powers can go away from you. Some of mine have."

"I hope your family gets relieved of this." said Ben.

"Thank you, Ben. All I am now is..." DJ struggled for the word. "...Concerned. I don't want to turn my back again and Miller blow his brains out again. I don't know whether I should trust him to stay alone again."

"All you can do is try." said Ben.

"That is true." said DJ.

"I know that sometimes, you have to do things your family doesn't like in order to protect them." said Ben.

"Speaking of family matters, some of us will make sure the farm stays safe all night." said DJ. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Okay, DJ." said Ben. "You're not a bad man."

"Actually, I'm a cow." said DJ. "Please forgive my sass, hero."

"Anyways..." Ben continued.

"'Night, Ben." said DJ.

"Goodnight." said Ben, walking down the hill.

3:00 AM.

The sounds of faults moving woke DJ up. He was the only one that heard them so clear. He looked into a hole in the ground and saw miles downward into very slowly rising lava.

"Oh no." he said.

The theme for Battle Tanx: Global Assault plays for a while as DJ does many things.

First, he got a white Freightliner semi with a flatbed trailer and went to a construction site near Harlow City to get thousands of concrete barriers. After taking it to the farm, he went to a car dealer's place. It wasn't just a car dealer's place. Every common vehicle was there. There were fire trucks, bulldozers, monster trucks, you name it.

DJ left money on the counter and got the vehicles he needed in many trips. As many fire trucks and bulldozers could fit in the barnyard was how much he got. He got a white Chevrolet S-10 monster truck, a pre-school bus and a yellow Dodge Ram with a box thing on the back and a satellite on the driver's back corner of it.

He also got an army helicopter from Michigan and modified it to where it could be used under any condition.

Final return after a long night.

DJ sawed the fence down and put up concrete barriers. He parked fire truck after fire truck against the barriers for every inch from inside the area. Next, dozers were against every last fire truck. Finally, he threw an aqua blue diamond on the ground which turned into aqua blue dust and flatened all of the fire trucks' tires.

When it was over, there were concrete barriers in the back of the S-10 monster truck to close off other roads. Only so much space for the barnyard's cars was left open. 


	3. King's Island Trip Medley

Chapter 3: King's Island Trip Medley

Morning.

DJ came in the kitchen.

"Hey, honey!" said Rosey. "What's wrong? Get no sleep?"

"You guys are more important than my sleep." said DJ.

"What's wrong?" asked Rosey.

"There's a faultline on Ben's hill." said DJ. "Miles below Earth's surface, magma is rising and there's a volcanic vent."

"Lava?" asked Sonya.

"Yes." said Rosey.

"A faultline?" asked Chris in confusement.

"This doesn't make sense." said Jacob. "Faultlines are mainly for earthquakes."

"Wrong." said Rosey. "They're another factor in creating volcanoes."

"Then, if we never had an earthquake, why do we have a fucking volcano!" shouted Jacob.

"It's not a volcano, it's a vent!" shouted Rosey. "A hole in the Earth's crust where magma can seep through!"

"Okay, nevertheless, none of us could agree more that it's too early for this." said DJ.

Keena came in the kitchen.

"Any of you ever heard of the phrase 'save some water for the fishes'! That means something!" she asked. "There's no hot water left and if I don't get the right temperature, I'll get severely sick!"

"We're sorry, Keena." said DJ. "Next time, we'll let you know."

"Fine." said Keena. "I'm going outside."

"Have fun!" DJ joked.

"This is probably gonna be a hellish day." said Miller.

"No, it won't." said DJ. "Many of who are here today is going to King's Island for a week."

"You mean... in Ohio?" asked Rosey.

"Yes. indeed." said DJ.

"Now, wait a minute!" said Miller. "The last time we took a good vacation from you, Paris became French Coast."

"Bubbs, Brandon is planning this, not me." said DJ.

"Oh." said Miller. "Well then, my apologies."

"No need." said DJ. "You had every right for your concerns."

Later, DJ, Rosey and Sonya got in the pre-school bus; Brandon and Belladonna in the black and white Dodge Viper; Miller and Daisy in the neon green Lamborghini Gallardo; Keena in a blue 1970 Dodge Charger R/T; Drake in a black 2006 Dodge Charger SRT; Otis and Abby in Abby's red 2009 Ford Mustang GT; Bessy and Dallas in Bessy's black 90s Dodge Ram; Nate and Maybella in Nate's Ford F-250 (pictured on rocker54 dot yolasite dot com); Jacob and Becca in Jacob's orange Ferrari; Teresa in her new grey 2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STI; and Pig, Pip, Freddy and Peck in a black 1971 AMC Gremlin X.

Road.

DJ turned his CB on and spoke to the others.

"Anyone remember the scene in Twister when the storm chasers play multiple songs going down the road?" he asked.

"Yes." Miller radioed back.

"I loved that part!" said Brandon through the CB.

"Well, get this!" said DJ and turns on the TV, which plays a piece of Child In Time by Deep Purple.

"These are the great times." said Nate from his truck.

From Teresa's car, she smiled.

Dodge Viper.

Brandon & Belladonna:

Life for freedom and for pleasure

Brandon:

Nothing ever lasts forever

Belladonna:

Everybody

Brandon & Belladonna:

Wants to rule the world

Lamborghini Gallardo.

Miller & Daisy:

Boycott love

Detox just to retox

Miller:

And I promise you anything for another shot at life

AMC Gremlin X.

Pig:

Hello, hello

Peck, Pip and Freddy:

I'm at a place called Vertigo

Pig:

It's everything I wish I didn't know

Is that you

Give me something I can feel

Ford Mustang GT.

Otis:

Smoke on the water

Abby:

A fire in the sky

Otis & Abby:

Smoke on the water

The megaphone on top of the bus played more of Child In Time.

Dodge Charger SRT.

Drake:

I was a killer was the best they'd ever seen

I'd steal your heart before you ever heard a thing

I'm an assassin and I had a job to do

Little did I know that girl was an assassin too

The megaphone on top of the bus finished with the end of Child In Time.

"Man, that was fun." said Rosey.

"I agree." said DJ.

"So, when are we going to be there, miel?" asked Sonya.

"Well, we're still in Montana and it's in Ohio." said DJ. "It'll be maybe a couple days." 


	4. The Strike Of Tragedy

**This is an edited version of the chapter, but I'll have the complete version on my site ASAP.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Strike Of Tragedy<p>

King's Island.

Motherless Child by Eric Clapton was playing on the bus as DJ waited outside it looking at the view as Rosey and Sonya got off and the others walked down the hill.

DJ got on his CB.

"Ben, is the vent doing anything?"

"No signs." Ben radioed back.

"Okay." said DJ. "Radio in ASAP when something happens. Anything. Okay? Otherwise, we may be a while getting back to you."

"Copy that, DJ." Ben radioed back.

DJ put a walkie on the front of his shoulder like a cop would.

"That's a beautiful sight." said Rosey.

"I wanna do a stunt off WindSeeker." said DJ.

"Me and Belladonna know what we're doing first." said Brandon. "Getting delirius on the Delirium!"

"Are you gonna-"

"No, DJ!" said Brandon. "We wouldn't do that..." he said with a smile.

"Why don't we all just stick together?" asked DJ.

"Why don't we?" asked Brandon, sarcastically.

"Have you been here before, miel?" asked Sonya.

"I don't think so." said DJ.

"You were here when you were a baby." said Bessy. "Your father really wanted to go and I gladly sat on benches while he rode stuff. This was back when it was risky for you to be exposed."

"Good times." said Dallas.

"Alright, gang." said DJ. "Everyone ready?"

"Si." said Sonya.

"Yes." said everyone else.

"Let's go." said DJ.

Information Kiosk.

"We called you about the unbelievable WindSeeker stunt and the renting of Eiffel Tower. May we still do that?" asked Brandon.

"As long as no one gets hurt." said an info woman.

"Have a nice day, ma'am." said Brandon.

The gang walked to Delirium.

DJ was scared for his family. He was afraid that the ride may break and kill them.

Let Me Hear You Scream played as the gang rode Delirium; Viking Fury; Drop Tower: Scream Zone; Congo Falls; Top Gun; Invertigo; Racer; Scrambler; Monster; Shake, Rattle & Roll; Vortex; and Diamondback.

"Anybody hungry?" asked Brandon.

"Yes." said most of them.

"Let's go to La Rosa's, across from Delirium." said Brandon.

The gang went into La Rosa's and brought pizzas and pop to a table close to the doors. DJ radioed back to the barnyard.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." said Ben from the barnyard, layed back on the tractor seat with his hooves kicked up on the steering wheel, crossed.

La Rosa's, King's Island.

"That hill's a slowly ticking bomb." said DJ.

"Cheese pizzeria!" said Sonya. "Delicioso! Want any, miel?"

"No." said DJ. "I'm not hungry. When we get out of here, we need to be getting to WindSeeker anyways."

"You're not gonna eat because of a stunt?" asked Rosey, sitting down. "That's crazy talk! Eat up!"

The vibration of DJ's cellphone went off.

He checked the messages and saw what a message from Sevanna Barkin said:

it's mom and dad

"That's not the only reason." DJ cried.


	5. Epilogue part 1

Chapter 5: Epilogue part 1

"I can't believe myself now." said Keena. "The many times I tried to kill you guys and them once. All for what? An evil class member killing my girlfriend! Now hearing that they're dead makes me wanna die."

"Keena, just please..." began DJ.

"Is everything okay?" asked a waitor.

"You mixed up our drinks." cried DJ.

The waitor walked away.

"What do we do?" cried Rosey.

"King's Island is waiting for a show, right?" asked Bessy, wiping tears away with a napkin. "I'd say we give them a show and let us be sent on our way."

A few hours later, DJ jumped off WindSeeker, not even breaking a bone.

At the Eiffel Tower, there was a stone sign in front of it that read:

EIFFEL TOWER

1889 - 2016

The crowd was hearing Wind Beneath My Wings by Sheena Easton, but didn't see who was singing.

The elevator touched to the ground and Keena began walking up to the stage.

"How are you, King's Island!" shouted Keena.

The crowd screamed.

"I'm Keena Ericks, Shark Out Of Water from Aquiotic, Pacific!" said Keena. "Welcome my friends from Coldsprings-Wilderville, Montana!"

The crowd screamed again.

"This is a song with them that I'll be playing!" said Keena. "Who's ever heard of Willow Smith!"

Then again, the crowd screamed.

"We whip our tails back and fourth!" shouted Keena.

"Just whip it!" shouted DJ.

The gang sang "Whip My Tail"


	6. Epilogue part 2

Chapter 6: Epilogue part 2

Hours later, the barnyard members were on the road to San Francisco.

So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold played on DJ's radio as they traveled.

As soon as they got near San Francisco, a black Dodge Ram van with 4x4 lights on the roof showed up behind Brandon's Dodge Viper and knocked the back end of it over the front and the vehicle landed in the bed of Bessy and Dallas's Dodge Ram. Everyone else stopped.

"Mom! Dad!" screamed DJ, getting off the bus.

"The van's gone." said Rosey.

"Already?" asked DJ.

Bessy and Dallas got out of the truck.

DJ walked up to the truck. It was smashed up and the axles had collapsed.

Brandon and Belladonna, having only the bottom and back of their car messed up, knocked the doors off and got out.

"I'll kill them!" said Brandon.

"You guys, get on the bus." said DJ.

So, the four got on the bus and continued down the road.

As they continued, the van showed up again and rammed into the side of the bus.

"Not on my watch!" said DJ and rammed into the side of the van, making it roll through the air off the road. The gang watched as they passed the burning van.

Afternoon.

DJ was crying as he saw Charlie and Sasha's coffins.

After the funeral, DJ walked up to Sevanna.

"Hey, kid." said DJ.

"I looked up to them." said Sevanna.

"They were good friends." said DJ.

"I don't know what to do." said Sevanna.

"I wish I could do something." said DJ. "It's in God's hands."

"I think I need time." said Sevanna.

Crashed van site.

The sounds of metal melting happened as the van sank.

The figure of a purple creature with scaly skin appeared in its place. The scales turned into fur.

The sounds of lava bombs hitting the ground were made.

TO BE CONTINUED IN...

FAULTLINE

* * *

><p><strong>It all began with a Swedishman's masks. Then, it was with Michael. This Halloween, prepared to be scared... SILLY! From the people who didn't write the Halloween scripts comes a brand new sequel.<strong>

**PAROWEEN 5**

**COMING VERY SOON IN 2011**

**"Happy Paroween!"**


End file.
